


Трое и чебуреки

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Инь и ян для троих [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: На заявку: "кататься втроём на городском катке поздно вечером, пить горячий кофе в стаканчиках, есть чебуреки, целоваться".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: k8, iris M  
> Примечание: становление ER. Автор любит героев, но ещё он дрочил на фигурное катание ❤  
> Упоминаемые выступления в тексте:  
> [Волосожар-Траньков](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwUFWVkgw7Y)  
> [Человек и тень](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmJ92sDcLWc)

На катке поздним июльским вечером их было только трое. Виктор скользил, глядя на замысловатую осветительную конструкцию у себя над головой. Мышцы спины и бёдер напряглись до предела, удерживая корпус почти горизонтально, как того и требовала техника выполнения кораблика Климкина. Выпрямившись, он потёр поясницу: надо бы на массаж сходить — и огляделся. Юрка отрабатывал ласточку, пользуясь всеми возможностями своей прекрасной растяжки, чтобы поднять ласточкин “хвостик” как можно выше. Потом он ушёл во вращение, ухватив конёк за лезвие. Хорош. Виктор подъехал ближе и похлопал в ладоши:  
  
— Классный бильман. По-моему, нечестно, что заклоны и спирали обязаловка только для девушек.  
  
Юрка остановился, тяжело дыша, откинул волосы со лба и усмехнулся:  
  
— Я хоть и не девушка, но считаю, настоящий фигурист должен уметь всё.  
  
— Выпендрёжник, — хмыкнул Виктор. Они покружили вокруг друг друга, не мешая Юри делать волчок в складке. Виктор подумал, что растяжка у него всё лучше и лучше.  
  
Это соперничество с Юркой держит Юри в тонусе. Ну и отлично. Гордость за Юри немного кружила голову, грудь распирало, хотелось летать по льду, выделывать пируэты и обнимать Юри, тормошить его, ерошить волосы. Он повернулся к насупившемуся Юрке — тот так смешно ревновал, когда Виктор, как говорил Юрка, «залипал на Юри с лицом влюблённого идиота».  
  
— А давай бести? Как Уэстер с Баранцевым тогда?.. — Виктор щёлкнул пальцами, пытаясь припомнить, что это было — Чемпионат четырёх континентов две тысячи восьмого? Или позже? Юрка кивнул, явно поняв, о чём он. Виктор улыбнулся и подмигнул.  
  
— Ну что, смогу я тебя поднять? А то уже скоро Юри по росту догонишь.  
  
— Завидуй молча. Я вас обоих перерасту.  
  
— Жду не дождусь.  
  
С этими словами Виктор подхватил Юрку, переворачивая его, и низко присел, делая кораблик и ощущая, как Юрка потяжелел за последние месяцы, хотя оставался тощим, как жердь. Юрка вытянулся в струнку, опираясь руками на бёдра Виктора — тот представил, как это выглядело со стороны. Красиво. Юра вообще рос статным и породистым, как какой-нибудь тойгер. Его горячие ладони ощущались даже сквозь штаны. Мышцы задрожали, сердце забухало в груди. В катании с Юркой был свой особенный кайф. Юри засвистел им вслед. Виктор аккуратно поставил Юрку на ноги и чмокнул его в нос.  
  
— Надо разучить с тобой какой-нибудь парный танец, как у нас с Юри. А пока давай синхронно.  
  
Глаза у Юрки заблестели, он дёрнул углом рта и сделал сальхов-тулуп. Виктор повторил, подстроился под скорость Юрки, и так минут пять они выпендривались по всему катку. Потом к ним присоединился Юри, и ещё пару минут они втроём выполняли дорожку шагов, каскад лутц-риттбергер, спираль Керриган. Юрка с таким высокомерным видом придерживал за колено откинутую назад ногу, как будто это был его коронный приём и все софиты были направлены на него — красовался перед ними, не иначе.  
  
Следующим пунктом они повторили достижение Бояна Цзиня в Пекине: каскад из четверного лутца и тройного тулупа. Потом Юри и Виктор, немного передразнивая Юрку, исполнили обратную спираль. Виктор поднял ногу, чуть отводя ее вбок, и поморщился. Правильно выполнить спираль ему не давала старая травма, которая вдруг некстати напомнила о себе, и потому ноги не были идеально прямыми. Юрка громко крикнул “старичьё”, но во взгляде сквозило беспокойство, и, резко отвернувшись, словно смутившись, Юрка толкнул в плечо Юри, и они синхронно подняли ноги, повторяя за Виктором. Кто-то из этих паршивцев умудрился при этом громко пукнуть, и они разъехались, хохоча, оба красные, смущённые и весёлые.  
  
— Парное вращение давай, — Юрка протянул руку Юри. Тот поехал навстречу, сделал прыжок в шпагат, потом тройной аксель. И наконец, подражая Ханью, — комбинацию тройной аксель-ойлер-тройной сальхов.  
  
— Браво, браво, — Виктор снова зааплодировал, сделав важный и напыщенный вид. Он хоть и чуточку издевался, но искренне был доволен и каскадом, и акселем, и вообще, Юри был в отличной форме. Его ученик! Юрка глянул на Виктора остро, вызывающе, во взгляде отчётливо читалось: "На меня тоже смотри!", ухватил Юри за руку, и они ушли в совместное вращение, меняя позиции одну за другой.  
  
Вот же ревнивая бестия. Никак не привыкнет, что их теперь трое и что нет ничего такого в том, чтобы иногда уделять кому-то внимание чуть больше, чем другому. Что, ему, Виктору, ревновать, что Юрка дрочит на Юри на соревнованиях или что сейчас вращение он делает не с ним?  
  
Юри, раскрасневшийся, бросал укоризненные взгляды на Виктора, а тот посмеивался, ощущая тепло и щемящую нежность к обоим. Подтрунивать над Юри ему никогда не надоедало. Пытаться поддеть Юрку — без языка останешься, выдернет, но когда Виктора это останавливало?  
  
— А теперь давайте вашу любимую, — пытаясь отдышаться, заявил Юрка. Юри, мокрый и довольный, подъехал к бортику, взял бутылку и отпил. Вопросительно посмотрел на Виктора.  
  
Виктор приглашающе распахнул объятья. После «Будь рядом со мной», которое они откатали как показательный номер на Гран-При, Юри вспомнил про программу Татьяны Волосожар и Максима Транькова. Лучший результат за произвольную программу современной пары на чемпионате мира две тысячи тринадцатого года. Яркое, динамичное выступление, эмоциональное. И, конечно, блестящее исполнение — это было своего рода вызовом. Пересмотрев выступление несколько раз, Юри загорелся повторить программу с Виктором, не смущаясь того, что опять придется играть женскую роль (когда то же самое предложили Юрке, тот только высмеял их. А теперь завидовал, дурачок).  
  
Юра достал сотовый, видимо, чтобы найти композицию Икуко Каваи. Юри подкатил к Виктору, прижался к его груди спиной. Они переплели руки, Виктор склонился, уткнулся носом в шею Юри, не удержался, потёрся им о влажную кожу. Юри тихо вздохнул. Зазвучали первые резкие звуки скрипки, и Виктор закрутил Юри вокруг себя. В тот момент, когда Виктор подбросил Юри и тот крутанулся вокруг своей оси, а потом Виктор поймал его, — сердце запело, и кровь побежала быстрее.  
  
Виктор делал поддержку, поднимая Юри над собой, как фарфоровую вазу. Они синхронно прыгали и параллельно вращались, и ветер свистел в ушах, а чувство единения душ и единения с немного надрывной музыкой грело, как глинтвейн в холодную погоду. В глазах Юри вспыхивали золотистые искорки тех мощных чувств, что открыл в нём Виктор, впервые ставя ему короткую программу. Его хотелось целовать, взахлёб, так, чтобы воздуха не хватало, а вкус и запах проникли под кожу, но Юрка так ревниво следил за каждым их прикосновением друг к другу, что Юри иногда отталкивал руки Виктора. При этом на его лице читалась такая любовь, что упрекать Юри в том, что он потакает ревности Юрки, не хотелось. И, конечно, они танцевали для этого заносчивого засранца. Ловили его восхищённый взгляд, то, как он облизывал губы и жадно смотрел на них, пряча дрожащие руки за спиной, напряжённый, как будто катался сам.  
  
Виктор обещал, что Юрка с Юри исполнят «Человек и тень» Столбовой-Климова или Виктор сам поставит им что-то в этом духе, но если Юра не согласится на женскую партию, придётся подождать, когда он ещё подрастёт, чтобы проверить, будет ли ему хватать сил на нормальный выброс и поддержку Юри. Зато эмоции и взаимодействие партнёров в этой программе — то, что надо для двух Юр.  
  
Виктор усмехнулся. Потянулся всем телом, ощущая, как ноют мышцы.  
  
— Я устал. Это ты молодой, а Юри у нас терминатор по выносливости, а я всё. Пошли пить кофе и есть чебуреки.  
  
Юрка привычно закатил глаза, незаметно, как ему казалось, поправил стояк и двинулся к выходу с катка. Юри покачал головой, но мысли о еде, похоже, и его посещали.  
  
— А как же диета? — Юра иногда был невыносим. Хотя почему иногда. Виктор состроил жалобное лицо:  
  
— После физических нагрузок надо восстанавливать силы! А то так и помереть недолго!  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда бронирую по два чебурека. И по минету каждому на ночь, — с каменным лицом проговорил Юри и поправил очки, которые успел нацепить. Юрка поперхнулся, а Виктор захохотал.  
  
— Мне нравится этот подход!  
  
Они выбрались на улицу. Сумерки уже опустились, густые, сизые, их с трудом разгонял жёлтый свет фонарей. Прохлада лизнула разгорячённую кожу, и Виктор поёжился, а Юри плотнее запахнул на себе ветровку.  
  
Невдалеке была чебуречная, где они взяли обжигающий кофе в пластиковых стаканчиках — он тут был на удивление сносным, — и чебуреков, от которых шёл такой мясной дух, что в животе заурчало и рот наполнился слюной. Виктор взял себе два, два — Юри и три — Юре, как растущему организму. Тот поворчал, но впился зубами в первый с таким энтузиазмом, что стало ясно — сожрёт все три.  
  
Они, посмеиваясь, шли по дорожке к метро, и вдруг Юри, успевший всё доесть и допить, сунул пустой стаканчик с пакетом от чебурека внутри в руки Виктору, подхватил Юрку за талию и закружил его в вальсе. Юрка, с набитым, как у хомяка, ртом, выглядел возмущённым и очень забавным, но он быстро сообразил, что к чему, и втянулся. Виктор отбивал ритм ногой и считал шаги: «раз-два-три». Под конец Юри прижал Юрку к себе и поцеловал. Долго, мягко прихватывая узкие Юркины губы, лаская пальцами его затылок и шею. Когда Юрка длинно вздохнул, Юри отстранился и посмотрел на Виктора горячим взглядом.  
  
— Последний чебурек не отдам, — пробормотал Юрка, неуверенно покачнувшись. Виктор подошёл, отобрал у Юрки чебурек, плотнее завернул его в пакет и спрятал в спортивную сумку, в которой нёс коньки всех троих. Юрка быстро допил кофе, смял стаканчик и бросил куда-то в темноту. Юри возмущённо вскрикнул, но Юрка притянул его к себе и поцеловал, грубо, жадно, сдвинув набок очки, заставив Юри застонать и схватиться за плечи Юрки. Потом Юрка оттолкнул его и вцепился в Виктора, запрокинул голову, глянул так, что в животе всё сжалось и стало горячо. Дерзкий, порывистый мальчишка. Они же теперь до дому не дотерпят.  
  
Виктор нагнулся, стиснул пальцами Юрин подбородок, провёл подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе — и тут же по ней прошёлся розовый кончик языка. Провокатор. Виктор укусил за верхнюю, оттягивая, толкнулся языком, одновременно свободной рукой сжимая Юру между ног. Тот вздрогнул всем телом, замычал Виктору в рот, потёрся о ладонь и шумно выдохнул. Чёлка лезла в лицо, в рот, пахла какими-то травами, приятно, душисто, так что хотелось пропускать пряди сквозь пальцы, дёргать, зарыться носом. Сам Юрка пах потом, дезодорантом, хлопком, отмоченным в «Ласке», дешёвым кофе и чебуреком — вкусно и возбуждающе, этот запах дурманил голову. Виктор продолжал мять уже откровенный стояк, Юри в это время сжимал задницы их обоих, целовал шею Юрки, гладил его спину под футболкой. Потом потянулся губами к Виктору, скользнул ладонью по его бедру, так что мурашки поползли по ноге, осели теплом в паху.  
  
Они поцеловались, и знакомый вкус рта Юри зажёг кровь как хорошее саке из Ю-топии. Виктор почувствовал, как Юрка уткнулся лбом ему в ключицу, вцепился в рубашку и задышал быстро и сорвано. Виктор скорее угадал, чем увидел, по тому, как Юри касался его ладони, что тот расстегнул Юрке джинсы, залез в трусы, и Юрка через полминуты придушенно зашипел: «С-сука», сгибаясь и дрожа от оргазма.  
  
Они с Юри в четыре руки дотащили Юрку до ближайшей скамейки, сунули ему выданные к чебурекам салфетки, чтобы вытерся. Тот ругался под нос, что джинсы испорчены, но щеки его розовели, и голос, хриплый и мягкий, выдавал, что он сердится только для виду.  
  
— Да целуйтесь уже, — буркнул Юрка, и Юри подпрыгнул, повис на Викторе, обхватил бёдрами его талию и поцеловал так, что дух вон. Виктор обнял в ответ и ответил неторопливо, вдумчиво, стараясь успокоить. Вот кто еще заводился с пол-оборота. Сейчас они перетрахаются на улице, их кто-нибудь заметит, и загребут в ментуру. Но Юри так же быстро опустил ноги на землю, отодвинулся, утирая распухшие влажные губы, поправил очки и произнёс сипло:  
  
— Пойдёмте, а то метро закроется.  
  
Виктор представил, как они ночуют на улице, на вот этой же скамейке, деля последний чебурек на троих, и расхохотался. Ухватил Юри и Юрку за руки и бегом понёсся к метро, разгоняя холодным воздухом расцветшее под кожей возбуждение. Хорошо, хоть встать не успел.  
  
А завтра Юри поговорит с Юркой, и решится наконец вопрос, что они вдвоём танцуют. Юри и Юрка. Виктор и Юри. Им с Юри тоже можно придумать что-нибудь новенькое.  
  
Виктор был жадным. Он хотел просыпаться вместе. Вместе завтракать и ужинать. Вместе ходить по магазинам. Целовать обоих. Заниматься сексом втроём и по отдельности, дрочить, глядя, как Юри и Юрка трахаются друг с другом.  
И кататься. И с Юрой, и с Юри.  
  
Может, вообще придумать программу на троих?


End file.
